Omen
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What would happen if Edward had found baby Bella in a car accident? Will the Cullen's adapt her into their family? What will her life be like under the Cullen's roof. Will she and Edward still end up falling in love? Or will she fall for someone else? Perhaps a certain wolf might try getting in the middle. What will the Volturi think of the Cullen's raising a mortal child?
1. Chapter 1: Wreck

**~Edward's Point of view ~**

* * *

With a slight frown sliding onto my face I ran through the mess of thick forest, smelling the scent of my prey, but not yet able to spot it out. Feeling the burn in my throat flare as hot as lava, I finally found the medium sized mountain lion.

Slowly I crept down, lurking from behind a tree, watching it move silently through the woods, its sights on a wild rabbit. Before the mountain lion could take the great leap, I lunged forward, tackling it down to the ground.

Its savage growls erupted from its mouth, trying with all its strength to claw at me, and snap its teeth near my throat. It had managed to make a slight cut on my shirt, which irrigated me slightly.

With a snap, I cracked the beast's neck, watching as its lifeless body fell to the ground, and with a grunt I sunk my teeth into its neck, draining it dry within seconds.

Standing up from my kill, I sighed, lightly kicking the dead body under a bush, taking a cautious glance around, making sure no one had been around to witness this.

Nothing appeared to be around, the woods was silent… actually, to be completely honest, I have never experienced a time where this forest had been so quiet, it was almost like every living thing was holding its breath.

Slowly I turned back in the direction of my house, about to start heading back, but as another scent floated towards me, I paused in my tracks, finding the scent more than delicious. It was irresistible.

Without thinking, I went charging towards the scent, letting my instincts take over, and soon I was running down trails, leaping over strayed stumps, and a small stream. Everything blurred around me as I ran faster, beginning to head towards the Canadian border.

Luckily the scent became almost overwhelming as I paused at the top of a ravine.

I gazed down into the deep ravine, taking in an over-turned minivan, well… the remains of a minivan. It was badly dented, the roof was caved in deeply, but the smell of blood was still thick in the air.

This accident must have happened recently, within a range of 2 to 4 hours I'm sure.

I didn't know why, but I couldn't help but let myself fall down into the ravine, taking a closer look inside, taking in two figures. A man in the driver's seat, his face deeply bleeding, and his face through the entire windshield, then there was a woman, still in her seat belt, but the door was now wedged into her side deeply, looking as though it was cutting her in half.

I really should make sure this wreck was being reported.

I was about to move away from this scene, when a faint noise got my attention, making me pause in my tracks.

What was that?

I now moved closer, with a good grip on the door, I pulled it off, holding my breath as the scent of the fresh blood hit my senses.

Again the noise was heard, and I was able to detect it as a tiny voice, as if… a… infant.

Quickly I was moving inside the mangled mess of the van, forcing the seats out of the way, noticing how all the chairs seemed to be bent around a little child carrier. Ever so slightly I moved to the carrier, and gasped as I took in the most beautiful baby girl, I had ever seen.

She looked up at me with big brown eyes, a few strands of thin brown hair at the top of her head. Judging by the pink blanket bundled around her; she had barely budged from the carrier.

It truly was amazing that this girl baby had managed to survive this wreck.

Without thinking, I pried the carrier out, walking out of the van as quickly as possible, wanting to separate this child from danger as soon as possible.

As I walked her up out of the ravine, looking down at the gorgeous smile that hinted on her tiny lips, I felt my insides begin to twist, and warm. For a minute, I couldn't imagine letting this little girl alone.

I had to take her back to Carlisle, make sure she was alright.

Slowly, I began to walk forward, watching down at the baby, letting a smile slide onto my face as her eyes came up to mine, with a sweet giggle.

My icy insides began to warm now, and gently I let my hand go down to her face, my finger stroking over her tiny cheek.

Such a beauty…

* * *

**Will the Cullen's adopt this little angel? **

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 2: Conflicted

**Edward's Point of view**

* * *

I don't recall, ever walking so slow in all of my life. Every second that ticked by just felt like an eternity. But I knew I had to take it easy, and run with the baby in the gentlest way I could. I didn't want to scare her, or hurt her.

It took ages to get back to Forks, but as soon as I entered the quiet little town, I realized that the baby had been mostly watching me through this whole trip back, the interesting part, was the fact that the baby was so quiet. Only a few squeaks, and yawns, but other than that, she didn't make a sound.

I wonder if she is alright…

There was nowhere in the world I wanted to be more, than Carlisle's office, to make sure this little girl was alright.

Upon entering the house, the little pixie was in front of me, squealing as she saw the baby, laying perfectly still in her little baby carrier.

"Oh Edward, she's so beautiful," Alice chirped, gazing down at the baby in awe, and wonder. I tensed just slightly, wanting to put a little distance between Alice and the baby.

"Have you seen Carlisle, I wanted to get her checked out, just in case," I spoke, letting my eyes land on the sweet creature.

Alice nodded with a sly smile, folding her arms across her chest. "He will be home any minute now,"

_I'm so glad we have a new little addition to the family. _Alice thought, gently reaching out to stroke the baby's belly with her fingers.

I frowned a little at this. "Alice, this child belongs to someone, I'm sure the family will want to claim custody of her, as soon as they find out about the wreck,"

"Unless they have no idea the baby has survived,"

I stared at her for a long time, unable to believe that Alice had honestly suggested this happening. There had to be something going on with her that she wasn't telling me.

"Alice, that is horrible,"

"No, it isn't, trust me… the other family this baby has… it isn't good Edward, they are all either drunks, or rapists,"

I shook my head slowly, looking between her and the baby.

"There has to be someone, anyone with some decency that she can go to,"

"Yes, one family is more than decent to raise this precious gift," Alice cooed, smiling down brightly at the baby.

"Who," I urged.

"Our family,"

This was an incredibly selfish idea, this baby deserved her chance of having a normal human life, like everyone else, to enjoy a childhood, with vacations at the beach, things that we couldn't give her.

I wanted this girl to have everything that her tiny heart desired. But living with a house full of vampires, it just wasn't safe, and I'm sure the others would agree to this.

"I don't think—I began, but as Carlisle walked in, his eyes immediately locking on the child carrier, I watched a curiosity ran across his face.

"Alice, Edward, who is our little guest here?" He asked stepping forward with an analyzing expression.

I quickly passed him the carrier. "I found her in a car accident, and I wanted to make sure she was alright, so I figured you would be the best place to take her to,"

Carlisle nodded, a serious look returning to his face as he went walking briskly towards the medical set-up in his office.

As soon as I was no longer in sight of the baby, my heart ripped in half as I heard a low, fragile sounding cry. It was the type of cry that made your insides pinch in circles around you.

Quickly I moved to her, watching her with concern as Carlisle lifted her from the carrier. My hands inched out towards her, wanting to hold her close, and keep her safe from everything around me, but I forced them back.

"She appears to have no serious injuries, a couple scratches on her leg," Carlisle spoke, slowly trying to hold the baby still for him to continue his examination.

But the baby continued to bellow soft cries, until it appeared she was getting agitated, her face getting a bit red as she cried louder.

"Give her to Edward," Alice popped in, a bright smile on her face as she watched between me and the baby.

Carlisle gently handed me over to her, and to my amazement, I felt my heart squeeze, my insides turning warm, and my head to cloud up. She curled into my arms naturally, resting her tiny head on my shoulder, and looking up at me with her big brown eyes.

I couldn't help but smile down at her, surprised that she had almost immediately stopped crying. With a gentle touch, I let my finger trace a face on her small cheeks.

"She really has grown keen for you Edward," Carlisle chuckled, continuing to check her over.

"She sure has, and you know what that means," Alice grinned clapping her hands, bouncing up and down eagerly.

Carlisle and I both glanced at her.

"What does this mean?" I asked, keeping my eyes down at the baby, moving slowly back and forth, smiling as her eyes closed, falling asleep.

"We have to keep her, and raise her, she already accepts us as her family, and we are the only decent people to raise this little cutie," Alice explained.

I tensed a bit at this, half of me, really wanting to do as Alice suggests, and keep the baby in my life. But another part of me, knows that the life we live isn't a safe one, and I didn't want her to be in danger, ever.

"There is no other family to adopt her?" Carlisle asked, writing down a few notes on his clipboard as he glanced between Alice and me.

"They all aren't good people, most of them have done jail time Carlisle, come on, please?" Alice begged, her eyes shining with eagerness.

Carlisle paused. "Well, this is a big decision, one that should be settled as a family, so how about we wait until all the others are here, before making any choices,"

So there was still a shot for the baby to have a normal life.

Although, it was painful to think this could possibly be the last time that I see this beauty. I knew it was the right thing to do, the smart thing to do… but if I was to listen to my heart… I would be doing something wrong, and choosing something stupid.

It was selfish for me to take the chances away from this little angel to truly live a happy life, without fear of getting harmed, just because I simply couldn't imagine life without her.

* * *

**The next chapter the Cullen's will be voting on adopting the baby.**

**10 reviews for this chapter equals another update to this story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Vote

**~Edward's Point of View~**

* * *

I couldn't help but pace the room, waiting anxiously for my family to make their way home. I just couldn't seem to relax for even a second.

Esme had arrived just minutes ago, taking a seat on the couch, watching me with curious eyes, but the way she shifted around in her seat, she was looking just a bit anxious.

_I hope no one is hurt. _Esme's thoughts floated over to me.

"Edward, what is this meeting about, has something happened?" She wondered out loud now, noticing how my pacing was beginning to slow down.

"It's nothing bad Esme; it's just something important, that we need to come to a conclusion to, as a family."

_Oh what a relief. _She thought quietly, then nodded, a calmer look coming to her face, but her shifting continued, up until Jasper came into the room next. As soon as he did, a wave of tranquility rushed over me, making me pause in my pacing, and take a big calm breath.

"Something going on?" Jasper wondered, strolling over to me.

"There is a meeting, just wait please, we need Emmett, and Rose here before we can start," I said watching him.

_Where is Alice and Carlisle? _Jasper thought to me, raising his brow in slight concern.

"They are fine, just preparing things to start the meeting,"

"What meeting?" Emmett's booming voice sounded as he led Rose into the living room, his arm slung carelessly around her shoulder.

"The meeting we are having, right now," Carlisle said as he stepped into the room, Alice right by his side. And the sweet little baby, cradled safely in Alice's arms.

_Woah, look how small she is. _Emmett's thoughts rang loud and clear.

He was right, this baby looked to be, not even a year old yet; she was still so young.

_This would explain Alice's excitement. _Jasper thought, his eyes locking on the baby.

Rosalie was of course the first one to speak up.

"A baby, what is she doing with a baby?" She asked, her eyes turning bright.

_So precious, those big brown eyes. _Rose's thoughts echoed.

This was something that I wasn't used to seeing from Rose, she just wasn't the most chipper person all the time; she was more laid-back when it came to her emotions.

"Was there an accident?" Esme asked, her eyes wide as she looked at the child, standing up to walk over towards her, a motherly instinct seeming to click in her instantly.

"Yes, I found her in a mini-van, down in a ravine, and I brought her back home for Carlisle to check out," I explained, looking at each of my siblings.

They all listened to me seriously, most of their eyes traveling to the baby in awe, and curiosity. As if they had never been this close to an infant before, but this could possibly be a fact.

"Is she alright?" Rose asked, stepping forward as well, looking the baby.

"She is perfectly fine, just a few little cuts," Carlisle said with a calming voice, but then his eye brows pulled together. "There is just one problem however,"

"What would that be Carlisle?" Jasper edged, glancing from Alice to the baby, then back to Carlisle suspiciously.

"Alice had informed me, that there is no suitable family for this child to be properly raised by, and she has suggested the idea, that we should take this responsibility,"

At this moment, everyone's thoughts began to spin past me right and left, twirling around in a mess of thoughts. It was almost painful to hear all of this noise at once. But I had been able to pick apart each of the thoughts after a second composing myself.

_Yes! We have to do this, I'll be the best mother in the world to this little angel. _Rosalie thought, hugging Emmett tightly.

"That's an amazing idea," She nodded vigorously.

_Well, whatever makes Rose happy I guess, maybe it will be fun to have the little squirt around. _Emmett thought, watching Rose with a big goofy grin.

"This could be incredibly dangerous though," Jasper pointed out, looking between each of us with a serious look on his face.

Alice now was bouncing over to him, touching his face with a bright smile.

"She won't put us in any danger, I promise, everything will be perfect," She said, allowing Jasper's arms to go around her for a second, his eyes turning softer at her expression, before letting her go.

_I'm going to have to be careful… _Jasper thought, glancing at the baby one more time before speaking.

"Alright, fine, I trust in Alice that everything will work out," He spoke with a weak smile.

Alice leaned up, pecking his cheek, before nodding, and stepping back a bit from the conversation, to just watch.

"I agree with Rose, it will be a joy to have a new little daughter around here, watch her grow right before our eyes, it will be amazing," Esme smiled, mostly keeping her eyes on Carlisle, and the baby.

Carlisle nodded with a thoughtful look on his face, turning to look at me.

_I'm sorry Edward; I think you know how I feel about this… _

Sighing, I nodded my head reluctantly. Half of me was throwing a party, thanking the heavens that I would get to keep this sweet girl in my life, for me to protect. This was what made me feel… happy.

"Then is it agreed, we adopt this child as our own?" Carlisle wondered, looking around at each of us. Smiling as each of us gave him a nod of agreement, and excitement.

"This is a dream come true," I heard Rosalie mutter to herself, then spoke out to Alice louder, "Can I hold her?"

I bit my lip for a moment, throwing Alice my pleading gaze.

_You know Edward, eventually; you will have to let other people hold her to. _Alice thought to me amused, before answering Rose.

"After she wakes up you can, I'm going to get her back to her crib, which reminds me, Esme, can you come with me to get some baby stuff," Alice asked.

Esme nodded quickly, getting up to follow after Alice.

Rose pouted, watching them go for a minute, before turning back to the rest of us, with a slight warmth still dancing in her eyes.

"What should we call her?" Emmett asked, with an eager grin.

I had to admit, I hadn't thought about what we were going to name this sweet angel. There was far greater things to worry about at the moment I suppose.

"How about Grace?" Rose offered.

I made a face at that name, shaking my head. "No, she doesn't look like a Grace,"

"I always liked the name Catherin," Carlisle suggested.

I honestly didn't like that name at all.

Slowly, I glanced back in the direction that the angel was taken, wanting more than anything to get her back in my arms, to feel her warmth, and hear her tiny heart thudding just under her chest. Listen to the bell-type coos that fell past her lips as she slept.

That's when I got it.

"I like, Isabella," I said, and watched as each of them looked at me, a brightness filling their eyes.

"That's perfect," Rose said with a small smile.

Isabella, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life, a precious gift that I would now have in my life forever, not to mention… my heart.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it.**

**I will update after 10 more reviews!**

**All who reviewed the last chapter, thank you especially, you all rock. **


	4. Chapter 4: Settling In

**Edward's Point of view**

* * *

"What do you think about your new room Bella," Alice sang, bouncing over to where I stood, the sweet baby, laying in my arms, just as content as ever.

She smiled, her tiny hands coming together to clap, as she looked around the newly decorated room.

I had to admit, Alice and Esme really did a fantastic job designing the room, and filling it with everything necessary for a young child. Not to mention, thousands of baby toys, rattles, books, you name it; they had it stocked, and ready.

"I think she loves it," Alice grinned, and slowly handed Bella a doll.

Bella stared at the doll for a second, before taking it in her tiny hands, and chewing on the top of its head, making gurgling noises.

I couldn't help but chuckle quietly, closing my eyes for a second to tilt my head down, pressing my lips secretly at the top of her head. I just couldn't help it, not for one minute. This angel was, irresistible; there wasn't a member of this family that didn't love Bella deeply already.

"I think so to," I said, and paused as Rosalie came flying up into the room; stopping right in front of us, a bottle tightly gripped in her hand.

"It's time for Bella's dinner," She responded, her eyes locked on Bella, as if she was the world's biggest diamond.

My hold on Bella shifted into a more protective position. I didn't want to let go of her for one minute. This was where I knew she was safe, this was the only time I truly felt whole, and I didn't want to lose that feeling, and I didn't want Bella to ever be in any risk of danger.

Regardless to the fact that I knew Rose would never do anything to hurt her, accidents did happen.

"I can feed her, it's no trouble," I said smoothly, not passing Bella to her as her arms came out towards us.

"No, it's my turn, you and Alice has had her for the past few days, let someone else have time with, she is part of the whole family," Rose said, a coldness entering her eyes at my reluctance.

I bit back a growl at this, not at all liking how it felt, to even think, that I had to let Bella go. I wanted to spend time with her, for every second of every day.

"Fine, just be careful," I spit, and slowly, I handed Bella over to Rose.

Rose's eyes brightened as soon as Bella was in her arms, and just in those seconds, Bella turned to face me with those big brown eyes, beginning to whimper.

My heart broke, and again I had to fight the urge to rip Bella away from her.

"Shh, it's alright Bella," Rose whispered down to Bella, swaying her back and forth. I made sure to keep my eyes locked on them, making sure that nothing happened to the baby.

I just couldn't stop this paranoia, it was beginning to drive me, and the rest of my family nuts, but I just couldn't help it. When Bella was in my arms, everything just felt right.

After a while of Bella squirming, and making painfully sad whimpers, she had settled down, letting Rosalie slide the bottle towards her mouth. As soon as the tip touched her lips, she began to suck on the smelly white liquid as hard as she could.

"She must have been so hungry," Alice cooed, inching closer, to play with a small strand of Bella's brown hair.

"Of course, she had such a long day didn't she," Rose smiled, letting her hands cup Bella's face, as she held the bottle tilted up.

She was right, today had been a long day for Bella, we had gone and filled out her adoption papers, we received her birth certificate, she was updated with all her shots, and most importantly, we made sure to get as many pictures and items from her early birth as we could get. The police had been very nice about the whole thing. We had been able to enter the house; that Bella's birth parents had been living in, and we were able to pick through the things that we wanted to keep.

I figured this would be the right thing to do. When Bella was old enough, who knew, maybe she would want to know who her real parents were, or maybe she would want to just understand her past better.

"Just wait until tomorrow, Esme wants to start making home videos, and documenting everything our little Bella does," Alice giggled, watching between me and Bella.

"This is going to be the most fun years of my life," Rosalie sighs shaking her head with an overly happy smile.

I couldn't help but agree with Rose, I could feel things were going to be different now with Bella around. It was going to be better; life was going to feel more real, and much more worth living.

* * *

**~After this chapter, I will be skipping 3 years~**

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed the read.**

**I'll update this story, with at least 20 reviews to this chapter.**

_**A/N: thank you for so many great reviews! They really made my day. I'm sorry this chapter was added on so late! Thanks for reading! **_


	5. Chapter 5: Embarrassment

**~3 years later~**

**Edward's point of view**

* * *

I watched in amusement, as Bella came stumbling into the living room, her hair a mess of chocolate curls, her brown eyes big and excited; only wearing a long shirt, and her 'Dora' training diaper.

Rosalie and Alice came following behind her, Rose with the video camera, and Alice, holding a little karaoke machine.

"Come on Bella, don't you want to sing some more for us?" Rose smiled, watching down at Bella like she was some kind of prize.

Bella shook her head, her curls bouncing as she did so.

"I want Eddie," She grinned, turning to me, and stumbling over, her arms going out to me.

My heart squeezed, my insides warming up, and tangling together in a mess.

Quickly I pulled her up in my arms, holding her close to my chest. And I shivered as her little arms came around my neck. This was where everything felt right.

"Aww, time with big brother Edward," Alice giggled, her brow rising.

Rose rolled her eyes silently, but continued to record everything Bella did.

Bella smiled looking up at me, her tiny hands stroking my cheek.

"Can we pway dolls Eddie,"

I bit my lip in extreme reluctance, but nodded. I could never say no to such a beautiful little girl.

"Of course Bella,"

Alice and Rose now snickered, watching as I sat down on the floor with Bella.

She eagerly began to hand me dolls, most of them only having half of their clothing on, and some of their arms and legs had been gently chewed.

Bella held up a single Barbie, its hair was in perfect condition, with dark smoky brown hair, and the brown eyes that matched her. This was her favorite.

"Eddie you be boy," She said, pushing the pile of dolls she had put into my hands, back to the floor, handing me a ken doll.

"Alright, and what does Ken want to do?"

I held onto the doll rigidly, trying to hold an enthusiastic smile.

Make Bella happy, this was purely to make Bella happy.

"Take Barbie to da movie theeter,"

Slowly I moved Ken towards her Barbie.

"Oh this is too good to miss," Emmett's voice rang, bringing both of our attention up to him, standing right beside Rose. Jasper was snickering as he stood by Alice, watching me with an amused look.

"Having fun Edward,"

I muffled a growl at this, turning my attention back to Bella.

She smiled up at the both of them, clearly enjoying herself.

"Em, Jazzy pway dolls to," She giggled, moving her Barbie closer to my Ken doll for a second, but keep her eyes up at Emmett and Jasper.

Their amused smiles now slowly slide off their faces, reluctance forming in their expression.

"Oh I don't know Bella," Jasper started, backing up just a little.

I smirked, watching up at them. "What, you're going to tell her no?"

Bella gave them both the biggest more adorable pout I had ever seen, a roll of shiver going down my spine. I would have been caught render-less under this look alone. There was no way these two could get out of it now.

"Ok, maybe just for a little bit," Emmett muttered and slowly sunk down next to Bella with a pout.

Jasper also sat down, looking like he was about to die of embarrassment.

"Don't worry Jazzy, this will be fun," Alice grinned, and sat down next to him, prepared to play.

Bella beamed in joy, clapping eagerly, before she began to pick up dolls, looking around to each of us.

"Em, you be Miss Tea bow," Bella giggled, and handed Emmett a blonde Barbie, that was missing her skirt.

Emmett held the doll, and smirked looking down at it, then looking up at Rose.

"Emmett, don't even think about it," Rose said rolling her eyes, but she still kept the video camera pointed to us.

He snickered now, and held up the Barbie proudly.

"I'm one hot woman," He said in a little girl voice.

Bella giggled loudly. "No, Miss Tea pot not,"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, keeping a smile firmly on my face. Hoping that this would be over soon.

"Awice, be Mr. Moo," Bella smiled, handing Alice a big muscular army doll.

Alice grinned, holding the doll up to analyze. "I've always liked a man in uniform," She grinned with a look to Jasper.

Jasper raised his brows at her, a wave of love being radiated through each of us.

"Jazzy is Lady Rain," Bella said handing over a ballet dancer to him.

Emmett laughed, holding up his doll in victory.

"Take that, I'm the prettiest girl here," He continued in a girl voice.

"Oh no, I'm obviously the best one around," Jasper spoke, making the dolls arms raise.

"Hey now, you both are beautiful, relax," Alice said in a man voice, that didn't at all sound manly.

"Got get, date, for movies," Bella spoke, and her doll again was pointed in my direction.

"Would you like to go with me," I asked, watching down between her doll and mine.

"Yes pwease," She spoke, and with her tiny hands made her doll push her arms out to me.

I did the same, and watched as the dolls hugged. Very unsure to how I felt about this. Other than the fact it was much less embarrassing then I had thought.

"Oh heck no, I need a date," Emmett squeaked, and tackled Alice's army doll.

"Gross, Mrs. Tea Pot, I'm kinda into Lady Rain," Alice said pushing Emmett doll off with a little force.

Jasper made his doll dance over, and stand next to Alice's. "That's right, so back off sista,"

Emmett pouted, and made a huff, "It's because I don't wear pants isn't it," He accused, and bobbed the doll away.

Bella giggled, but judging by her expression she was looking very tired, her eyes started to close, and her little body swayed back and forth a few times.

"It looks like little Bella is getting tired," Rose grinned, still holding that camera pointed to us.

"Come on Bell, it's time for your nap," Alice grinned, standing up, after letting her doll lay down.

Bella shook her head stubbornly. "I'm no tired,"

I couldn't help but chuckle at this.

She was just too cute, I loved spending time with her, no matter what we did, it always would just feel right. I didn't understand why I felt this way, but I didn't question it. I was just glad to have her in my life.

* * *

**Keep in mind, no matter how many reviews I get, I'll update this at least once every day… I just ask for a certain amount for reviews, to see how many I can get, or more to remind readers, that reviews is just something I'd like to see for this story. **

**I work very hard to make this the best it can be, and I was hoping asking for some feedback was the least I could ask for.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6: Bonding

**2 Days later **

**Bella's Point of view **

* * *

Eddie, where was he?

Looking around my room, I felt my insides make funny noises, and a little pinch tickle the pit of my stomach. It was the kind of feeling that I always got when Eddie wasn't around.

I missed him…

Tossing over to my side, I glanced over towards the door, letting my head relax a bit into the 'Dora' pillow beneath my head. Slowly I rolled myself up in my blanket, and sat up.

I couldn't sleep, not without Eddie.

Bringing myself up to my feet, tripping only a bit, I walked towards the door. I made it up onto my tip-toes, and twisted the door knob, peeking down both sides of the hall ways, for sight of Eddie.

Can't let Awice hear me.

I tried to walk quietly, but I kept tripping over my own feet, and eventually I ended up landing on my knees.

Tears now began to fall from my eyes.

**Edward's point of view**

As soon as I had seen it in Alice's vision; Bella stumbling to the ground, I felt myself spring forward regardless to the slight scratch of blood that slide down her leg.

"Bella," I said moving to her, quickly picking her up; looking her over from head to toe in panic. "Are you ok,"

She let out soft cries, tears sliding down her cheeks, her face turning a bit pink.

"I w-w-was jus, looking for you," She stuttered, a sad look on her face.

The mere sight of it broke my heart.

"You could have just called for me Bella, I would have been there in seconds," I sighed, pulling her up into my arms more, and landing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sworry Eddie," She said quietly, her tears slowing down.

Gently, I moved my finger to her cheeks, wiping them away, as I walked the both of us into the bathroom.

"It's ok Bella, let's just get you cleaned up," I said softly, and set her down on the counter, taking in the small cut on her knee.

I swallowed back venom, my throat beginning to burn as I turned my attention towards the cut. It was surprisingly a scent that was hard to ignore, but I forced myself to focus on taking care of Bella.

"It welly, hurt Eddie," Bella mumbled, watching me as I got out a washcloth, turning the water on to get it damp.

I kept my eyes on her, wincing lightly at her words.

I promised to protect her no matter what, and already I wasn't doing my job very well. I shouldn't have been so careless. I had usually stayed with her while she napped, in case she needed me, but I hadn't today. I was working on making a song for her on my piano; it would be for her birthday; which was coming very soon.

"You were a very brave girl," I spoke, and slowly dabbed at the cut, wiping the remaining blood away.

She gave me a bright smile, making my heart squeeze. In this moment, I didn't think it would be possible for me to care about someone more then I cared about Bella.

She was quiet now, just watching me, her tiny hand clinging onto my shirt, probably stretching out the material permanently, but I couldn't care less. I loved being close with Bella, she was just so special.

With deliberate slowness, I dug into the medicine cabinet, getting out some anti-bacterial spray.

"Now Bella, this may sting a little," I said gently rubbing her back, pausing to watch her expression.

She nodded, a slight fearful look on her face, "Ok Eddie, I tust you,"

My insides now began to tangle, my whole body buzzing with millions of emotions, all bubbling around me in a mess of different thoughts and feelings.

I sprayed the cut, biting my lip a bit at her tiny wince. "Are you alright?"

She again nodded, and gave me a smile.

This relieved me enough to pull a smile of my own onto my face.

Finally I placed a tiny pink Band-Aid over the cut, relieved that the sweet smell of her blood wasn't noticeable any longer.

She beamed, jumping into my arms, and hugging me closely.

"Thank you Eddie,"

"You're welcome sweet Bella,"

She giggled, and leaned in, her small lips on my cheek, leaving a rather damp kiss on my face.

This didn't bother me one bit. But it did stir inside me a sense of 'rightness' like this was how it was supposed to be. Like that day I had met this wonderful child, it was meant to be, it was fate…

"I love you E-d-Edw-dard," She struggled to speak my name.

It was the closest she had ever come to saying my name ever.

If it was possible for vampires to cry, it felt like I might have. I never thought such three simple words could raise so much feeling inside of me. It an amazing feeling, it was like I was floating, way up in the sky, the only thing keeping me connected to the ground, was the very angel that was here in my arms.

"I love you to Bella, forever," I promised silently and again pressed my lips to the top of her head.

And it would be forever. I'd make sure that she would live the perfect life; she will have everything she could ever want. And I would make sure of this.

* * *

**Please review?**

**Or not, I don't really care if you do or not anymore. Lol. **

**I'll update when I feel like it. **


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping

**2 years later**

_**Bella is currently: 5 **_

* * *

**~Bella's Point of view~**

* * *

I felt a cool hand on my shoulder; it was one that I recognized; only my Eddie has ever touched me in such a nice way. Slowly I opened my eyes, smiling as I took in the familiar golden eyes that; watches over me.

"Bella, it's time to wake up," He said to me, his hands moving around me, pulling me into a sitting position.

"What time is it?" I yawned glancing around at the darkness in my room.

"Almost 7, you know how Alice is, early shopping is 'the only way to go', in her opinion,"

I giggled softly. "She is silly,"

Eddie smiled amusedly, "Quite,"

In that second, he had me up in his arms, my blanket still wrapped closely around me. I couldn't hold back my quiet laughter as he carried me out of my room.

"It is everyone coming?" I asked after Eddie had managed to get us down the stairs.

We was now heading into the kitchen, where momma was making breakfast.

"Actually, it's only going to be, Alice, Rose, you, and me for today,"

These were my favorite people, so I didn't mind this one little wee bit.

"Good morning sweetie, I hope you're in the mood for some pancakes," My momma said, giving me a warm smile.

"Course, I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole cow,"

Eddie and momma laughed now, looking at each other, before looking to me.

"Then come eat up,"

Eddie slowly set me down at my seat at the table, pushing me in close, watching me as he moved away, leaning up against the wall.

Momma slid over a large plate of pancakes, the smell was so amazing; it was the kind of smell that impossible to not wanna eat.

"Thanks momma," I said with a grin, and began to munch at them. "Don't you want some Eddie?"

At my words, Eddie looked at me, with a funny look, but then he went back to normal. "No thank you Bella, I'm not hungry,"

I just didn't know why Eddie never eated food… Alice didn't either, or Rosie, or anyone. Well I never did see them eat, maybe they did when I nap, or sleep.

"Why you never eat?" I said a bit of pancake in my mouth still.

Eddie was now at my side, his hand running gently through my hair, watching down at me with his pretty gold eyes. This made my insides feel all warm, and mushy.

"I do sweet Bella, we all do, we just don't often," He said smoothly.

I couldn't help the smile on my face. "But I never see you do it,"

"Bella, remember when we had the discussion about this family, every question you have now, will be answered when your older," My momma said with a gentle smile on her face.

This made me feel a bit better, but I really didn't want to wait, I wanted to know now. I wanted to be just like Eddie, and do the things that he did, I didn't want to be different.

I nodded, not saying anything.

"Alright, good girl, now you be good for Alice, Rose, and Edward," Momma spoke patting the top of my head, before heading towards the living room.

"I will momma," I smiled, and watched as she left the kitchen.

Eddie began to clean up the table, taking my plate after I had finished, staying silent as he did it, but he seemed to look happy, and calm.

I was about to say something, but then Alice came bouncing into the room, coming over and picking me to, setting me down on my feet.

"Hey Bella boo, ready to find your school clothes?" She sang, looking very excited.

I giggled, clapping my hands. "Yes, I can't wait!"

This was so fun, I've wanted to go to school for so long, and now I finally would be going.

Alice laughed, "Good, come on; let's get you into your car-seat,"

I shook my head, looking back at Eddie, not wanting to go anywhere without him.

"I'm gonna wait for Eddie,"

Alice glanced over to Eddie with a funny look, and nodded, looking back at me just as brightly as before. "Alright, then I'll meet you two at the car,"

And with that, I watched as my big sister went dancing out of the room, leaving Eddie and I alone.

Sometimes, I wished that I could walk as gracefully as my sisters, they just all were so great; it wasn't fair. But momma did say I was the most special gift she had ever gotten, so I was happy.

Eddie walked over to me, smiling as he watched me.

Without thinking, I felt my arms go up towards him, and I badly wanted to be closer.

He quickly had me up in his arms, holding me close.

This was my happy place. There was nowhere else I'd rather be.

* * *

**Edward's Point of view**

I couldn't help it, Bella's warm, fragile; little body was the only thing that I could focus on at the moment. She was so precious to me, to everyone in this family; it was just hard to not love her.

_You two are so cute together. _Alice's thoughts floated to me from outside of the house. She was at the car, with Rose, waiting on Bella and me.

I wanted to protest at this, and tell her that Bella was my sister, my sweet baby sister… but there was just something deep down inside me, that just screamed at me, that how I felt about Bella, wasn't a sibling type of love.

I didn't understand how I felt, it was obvious that I cared for her deeply, and wanted to spend every moment of forever with her, yet the bond we have, just never seemed to be a family type of bond, it was much different.

_Edward, would you hurry up, all the good clothes will be gone. _Rose thought, an annoyed edge to the tone of her thoughts.

I struggled not to roll my eyes, and shifted Bella closer to my chest, before beginning to walk us both out of the kitchen, and to the car.

"Ready to go Bella,"

Her big brown eyes looked up at me, her smile sliding on her face, making the very core of my body sing with tingles, and roll into knots. It was a feeling that I had grown used to, I welcomed it halfheartedly, in hopes that I would understand the reason behind these feelings.

"Yep I am Eddie," She said, and then she turned looking at Alice and Rose as we made it over to the both of them.

"About time," Rose muttered so lowly that only Alice and I would have been able to hear it. Then a bit louder she spoke to Bella. "Hop in Bella,"

Rose's arms now went out to me, giving me a look that said, 'hand her over, or else'

Reluctantly I handed Bella over to her, missing the small bundle of warmth as Rose took her, and strapped her into the car-seat in the back of my Volvo.

"Rose I wanna sit with Eddie," I heard Bella speak, making my dead heart almost flutter.

_Ugh, why is 'Eddie' so special? _Rose thought, but kept a sweet smile on her face.

"Of course sweetie, can I sit on the other side," She asked, and before Bella could speak, Rose was already seated beside her.

I rolled my eyes now, walking my way the whole way around the car to slide into the back seat.

_Oh don't worry about it Edward, you know Rose is just jealous. _Alice thought as she got into the driver's seat.

I knew how Rose felt about Bella, and to be honest, I really didn't like it. It was like Bella was her prized possession. I didn't like it at all, but in a way I understood. She had been so desperate to have a child, and Bella was her one chance...to but I just couldn't help how I felt.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! **

**Review if you feel like it.**

**I'll update as soon as possible. **


	8. Chapter 8: Realized

**Edward's point of view**

* * *

Upon making it to the mall, I couldn't help but sigh. I really didn't want to be anywhere near a mall, I had no desire to even think about going to school tomorrow, and letting Bella off for her first day of school all alone.

Why couldn't we just home school her, we all had done learns of schooling, surely we all knew more than some old teacher.

But Esme had insisted that Bella needs to interact with others her age, not just her family. Which I was a little worried about, what if she finds herself in a more comfortable relationship with some other child?

So what, she was bound to get her fair share of little crushes, there was no stopping it, and as much as it pained me, there was nothing I could do about that. I still didn't know why I felt so upset by this possible future, so I just pushed the feelings away.

A soft touch suddenly had gotten my attention as we all entered the mall. I looked down with a smile as I recognized the tiny touch.

Smiling down, I gazed into Bella's eyes, taking in her big brown orbs, feeling a squeeze to my head heart as she took my hand in hers.

"Come on Eddie," She smiled cheerfully, and pointed in the direction of the huge toy store.

"No no Bella, clothes first, then we can go to the toys," Alice said pausing in front of us, and pointing in the direction of all the retail stores.

Bella pouted now, her eyes locking on the toy store as Alice led us towards the clothing stores.

So badly I wanted to give in, and take Bella were ever it is she wanted to go. But I knew I had to keep guidelines, she couldn't get everything she wanted; she would turn into a mini Rosalie and no one wanted that to happen.

For each store we entered, I watched as Bella was forced into clothing, for what seemed like hours. I could already tell she was losing patience, just as quickly as I was, as we entered the 10th store.

"Can we go to the toys now?" She pleaded, looking up at Alice with puppy dog eyes.

Alice sighed, shifting her arms a bit; to take all the bags she had made me carry. Rose narrowed her eyes at me.

_I could take her to the toy store, why does Edward have to take her to the fun places, I want to spend alone time with her to. _Rose thought bitterly.

"Alright, you and Edward can go on, but meet us back at the car in thirty minutes," Alice said with a grin, and began to pull Rose away, into the next store.

Bella beamed in joy, and quickly took hold of my hand once again, and began to pull me in the direction of the store.

I was half tempted on buying every toy in the store, if this was what Bella wished.

_Edward, if you buy more than five new toys, I'm going put you in time out. _Alice thought to me.

I cracked a smile at that, shaking her thoughts off.

It would be worth it to see Bella happy.

"What would you like to get?" I wondered, looking down at Bella as she analyzed each and every doll in the whole store.

She hummed, running her fingers over a certain on, seeming to concentrate very hard, the more and more she watched it, the brighter her eyes seemed to get.

"Oh Eddie, this one is just perfect," She smiled, nodding to the doll with enthusiasm. "It has the Barbie Satin dress and everything,"

I chuckled, looking at the doll that had captured her full attention.

It was indeed much different than other dolls; I recognized it as the one that had been previously seen on TV, and knew full well this had to be the most expensive doll in the store.

"It walk, and talks, and will be your best friend till the end," Bella read the back of the box. She looked up at me with pleading eyes; that no man could possibly say no to. "Can I get it, please Eddie?"

"Of course you can sweet Bella," I smiled, and laughed as she did a victory dance.

"Thank you Eddie," She beamed hugging herself to my leg.

My heart felt like it would begin to beat at any second as I pulled her up into my arms, handing her the doll that she so desperately wanted.

"Anything for you,"

Her smile took over her face, showing me those tiny little teeth. She nestled herself close, resting her head in the crook of my neck, her hand gently stroking the outside of the box.

"I'm going to name her… Daisy," Bella grinned, looking up at me for a response.

"That is a beautiful name,"

Bella nodded in agreement, and slowly she leaned up, kissing my cheek. And to my complete surprise, a wave of sparks crackled down through me, making me freeze for only a second, before I forced myself forward.

What had that been?

Maybe I had imagined it, surely Bella would have felt that, if something had happened, but she appeared to be oblivious.

"Is there anything else you want, I'll get whatever you want," I spoke, trying to distract myself from that little moment.

As much as I liked that sensation, I didn't know what it meant, and just for a second, it really worried me.

"No Eddie, I just want Daisy," Bella spoke, petting the box as she looked up at me.

I nodded with a smile, and headed to the check out.

The doll had only been a mere sixty dollars, but I suppose this was all Bella had wanted, after the near five hundred dollar shopping spree Alice had forced on her. But regardless, Bella would be set for the first month of school, I'm sure Alice would have her back here next month for another mass shopping spree.

Lord, the world would end if a Cullen was caught wearing the same pair of clothes two different times in the range of a year. It would be almost criminal to Alice.

_Edward, would you hurry, we want to get Bella back home before dinner. _Rose's thoughts assaulted my mind as I led Bella out of the mall.

_That's all you got her, a doll? Wow, way to cut back, I'm proud of you brother. _Alice thought to me as I opened the car door, picking Bella up, and strapping her securely in her seat.

"Welcome back, how was the toy store?" Alice grinned, looking back at Bella brightly. "You got a new doll,"

"I sure did, Eddie got her for me," Bella smiled holding up the box.

"Oh let me see," Rose smiled looking at the Barbie, nodding in approval. "Didn't want you more than just the doll?"

Bella shook her head, giggling as I got scooped in beside her. "I just wanted Daisy,"

"That's a great name," Alice said as she began to pull out onto the main road.

"What her open?" Rose wondered, watching Bella with a motherly smile.

Bella nodded, slowly handing Rose the box, and watching as Rose used her pinky finger to slice the box in two, and with the tip of her nails, she ripped the strings that kept the doll attached to the cardboard.

"Daisy is pretty," Rose spoke, handing the doll over to Bella.

Bella gently stoked the dolls hair, looking up at each of us.

"She is my best friend, until the end,"

"You know who else is?" Alice smiled, looking back at Bella.

"Who?"

"Me, Rose, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, mom, and dad, we are all your friends, and your family, forever Bella, don't ever forget that,"

Bella beamed, looking around at each of us.

"I know, and I love you all so much, tank you for taking me shopping,"

This warmed my heart, and for a second, I felt as though my whole would was spinning from under me, a massive wave of emotions pulling at me, consuming my whole body, and I could no longer fight it back.

I finally understood what I truly was feeling towards Bella.

* * *

**Please review**

**I'll update when I can**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, there was some issues that came up that I had to deal with. So thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
